Hot Rain SpanishEnglish
by Ke.Barnes
Summary: [SPANISH/ ENGLISH] Henry y Vito encuentran un momento para estar juntos mientras se va la electricidad en plena partida de cartas con Joe. Su suerte no es muy buena./Henry and Vito looking for a moment to be together while the power goes out in the middle game of cards with Joe. Their luck is not good.
Los tres hombres bebieron, fumaron y jugaron a las cartas en la sala del apartamento de Joe. La noche era tormentosa, la lluvia caía sin cesar, los relámpagos iluminaban la noche y los fuertes truenos asustaban a más de uno. Quizá era la noche perfecta para enterrar cuerpos en la oscuridad de un bosque o estar en un night-club pasándola bien con algunas chicas, o cenando un rico filete en un restaurant elegante en solitario; pero ellos decidieron pasarlo en la casa de su amigo jugando cartas. La radio alegraba el ambiente, la música desaparecía casi por completo el ruido de la lluvia, pero no el de los truenos.

Vito apoyó sus codos en las rodillas mientras veía sus cartas con ansiedad, no sabía con cual atacaría cuando fuera su turno. Trataba de adivinar cuáles usarían sus compañeros. Henry miró sus cartas indeciso, tenía varias cartas para usar, pero no sabía de cual deshacerse. Joe en cambio, se mostraba muy seguro, recargado en el respaldo del asiento con una sonrisa mirando a los otros dos.

Henry se decidió por fin, tomó una carta y la lanzó al montón. Joe se inclinó para ver y sonrió, lanzó una carta con un 2 de tréboles y exclamó: "¡Gané!". Vito y Henry bufaron, lanzaron sus cartas a la mesa casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Joe festejaba, bebiendo de su cerveza y agitando las piernas en señal de victoria.

"No puede ser posible, Joe" se quejó Vito, tallando su sien en forma pensativa y mirando el montón de cartas. ¿Cuándo fue que su amigo se deshizo de todas sus cartas y no se dio cuenta?

"Tres rondas seguidas, quizá deberías dedicarte al juego." Henry encendió el cuarto cigarrillo de la noche y esperaba a que comenzara la siguiente ronda.

"Ya cállense, par de niñas. No estamos apostando nada."

Joe se carcajeó y juntó todas las cartas para barajarlas y empezar la nueva ronda. Vito lo miró y frunció el ceño. Confiaba en su amigo y también en sus partidas ganadas, pero el también quería un poco de suerte para él, aunque no se estuviera jugando con dinero, sólo por diversión.

"Hey Joe, ¿por qué no dejas que alguien más barajee, eh?"

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Vito, ¿porqué no dejas que ésta ronda la reparta él?"

Vito y Henry se dieron una mirada cómplice. El pelinegro más joven se sintió halagado de que Henry le diera preferencia. Joe los miró a ambos y frunció el ceño, entregó las cartas a Vito de mala manera.

"¿Qué acaso no confían en mí?"

Vito supo que le habían ofendido, miró a Henry para pedir ayuda, pero él se mostraba neutral y parecía disfrutar más de su cigarrillo.

"Ya cállate, niña. No estamos apostando nada." Henry se limitó a repetir lo que Joe había dicho instantes antes, expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo. Vito, mientras revolvía las cartas, se rio por la cara de sorprendido de Joe.

"Bien, ya voy a comenzar a repartir." Anunció Vito y los dos hombres se acomodaron en sus asientos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, no había parado ni un minuto, sino que parecía que tenía más intensidad. Henry dejó su cigarro en el cenicero y dio un sorbo a su bebida, posteriormente volvió a fumar; Joe dio un gran trago a su cerveza, no importaba si la terminaba, pronto se levantaría por otras botellas para él y sus amigos.

"De acuerdo, iniciemos."

Vito tiró la carta inicial, un tres de corazones, le siguió Joe con un ocho y Henry con un cinco. Siguieron avanzando casi sin interrupciones, pero había momentos en que alguno de los tres se detenía a tomar cartas del montón bocabajo.

Justo a la mitad del juego, un rayo iluminó de blanco la estancia, previamente iluminada con focos de luz amarilla, seguido de un fuerte trueno que pareció generarse arriba de ellos. La electricidad se fue al instante. Todo el edificio y buena parte del vecindario se quedó a oscuras. Los tres hombres miraron al techo, hacia los focos apagados y varios truenos más se escucharon, esta vez más claros y estruendosos sin la música del radio.

Vito observó un punto naranja entre la oscuridad, el cigarrillo de Henry, que seguía encendido e iluminaba un poco su cara.

"Tal vez debimos dejar que éste cabrón siguiera repartiendo."

Vito se sorprendió, pero al instante volvió a relajarse. Al principio creyó que Henry había hablado en reacción por la mirada de Vito sobre él. Henry tiró sus cartas encima de la mesa, bocabajo. Vito hizo lo mismo, pero lo hizo suavemente. Joe se levantó de su asiento y se asomó a una ventana, aun con sus cartas en la mano.

La lluvia oscurecía todo, alcanzó a distinguir la calle gracias a la luz de los faros de un auto solitario. De pronto, la luz iluminó los edificios y negocios cercanos, la electricidad había regresado luego del leve corte, pero no lo hizo en su edificio.

"¡Vaya mierda!" Exclamó volviendo a la sala con sus amigos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Vito se levantó de su sitio preocupado, vio la silueta regordeta de su amigo dirigirse a un mueble para buscar una linterna.

"Ha regresado la electricidad en todo la ciudad menos en mi edificio de mierda." Respondió Joe mientras lanzaba ropa y otras cosas de un cajón mientras buscaba su linterna de "emergencia".

"¿Qué dices?" Vito no dio crédito, hasta que se acercó a una ventana y vio los edificios vecinos iluminados.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Henry se quedó en su sitio, cruzó una de sus piernas y se recargó en el asiento.

"Voy a buscar la mierda del generador. Veré si puedo arreglarlo." Luego de contestar a Henry, Joe encontró la linterna y la encendió; alumbró la puerta de entrada para guiarse hasta ella. "Ya regreso. No se vayan a ir." Anunció al cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Henry escuchó a Joe maldecir en el pasillo. Vito se acercó al salón y se cruzó de brazos, miró a Henry desde su altura, él estaba terminando su cigarro, tranquilamente.

"¿No crees que debemos ayudarlo?" Dijo Vito, pidiendo la recomendación de Henry. Estaba dispuesto a actuar según lo que él dijera.

"Es su casa, la conoce mejor que nosotros, ¿no crees?"

Vito siseó la cabeza. Henry tenía razón. Pero aun se sentía intranquilo, no sabía qué hacer y Henry no había sido de ayuda.

"Y… ¿qué haremos mientras esperamos?"

Henry apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se levantó del sillon individual. Vito lo tuvo de pronto muy cerca de él y apenas y pudo moverse para dejarlo pasar. Sus manos se rozaron levemente, Henry no le prestó atención, pero Vito si tuvo una reacción. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, pero gracias a la oscuridad Henry no podía notarlo.

"Voy por otra cerveza." Respondió Henry abriendo la puerta hacia la cocina.

Vito observó la espalda de Henry siendo iluminada por la luz de un relámpago. Sólo llevaba su camisa roja y corbata con estampado, se había retirado el saco y el chaleco, dejándolos extendidos sobre el respaldo de una silla para evitar que se crearan arrugas en ellos.

El joven siguió a Henry a la cocina como un cachorrito detrás de su dueño, cuando entró, lo escuchó quejarse de lo sucia que Joe tenía su cocina. Los platos con restos de comida en el lavaplatos despedían un olor un poco desagradable. Henry abrió el refrigerador y tomó una cerveza. Ya se había enterado de la presencia de Vito en la cocina, por lo que le ofreció una. Vito aceptó. Se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras lo observó retirar las fichas de las botellas.

Henry le entregó una al joven. El mayor se dirigió a una ventana de la cocina y observó a través de ella.

"Si no para de llover, las calles se convertirán en ríos" comentó Henry mirando las calles que estaban llenas de agua de lluvia. Miró al cielo estruendoso y supuso que no pararía de llover pronto. Pensaba una forma segura de salir de regreso a su casa, pero su auto era muy bajo, no podría andar con las calles inundadas y se quedaría varado.

"No creo que podamos salir de aquí hasta que pase esta lluvia" dijo Vito poniéndose en la otra ventana al lado de él. Henry asintió.

"Vaya suerte."

"Oye, pero Joe puede darnos alojo en su casa."

Vito golpeó el hombro de Henry amistosamente. El mayor vio los rasgos de Vito entre la oscuridad y notó que sonreía, además de que le notó emocionado por el hecho de que se quedarían juntos una noche y esta vez no se esconderían.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa y bebió de su cerveza. A veces le gustaba que el muchacho tuviera iniciativa, pues en ocasiones era aburrido y desgastante estar detrás de él constantemente.

"¿Y Joe es sordo?"

Vito no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Henry el reírse de él. Era evidente que el quedarse en casa de Joe no les permitiría hacer nada, o al menos que provocaran los más leves ruidos, pero eso podía ser prácticamente imposible.

Un relámpago, seguido de un trueno, hizo eco en el cielo. Henry vio el rostro de Vito ser iluminado sólo por un instante. El sujeto era bastante atractivo. La cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula de daba un aire de tipo rudo.

"Joe suele caer en coma cuando duerme, probablemente ni se entere"

Henry arqueó una ceja. Se acercó a Vito tal cual un majestuoso tigre a su débil presa. Vito pudo parecerle duro hace unos instantes, pero también solía ser malditamente tierno cuando se sorprendía.

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?"

Vito comprendió de inmediato que Henry sentía celos.

"Vivía con él. No siempre tuve una casa en Greenfield, Henry" respondió Vito, bebiendo de su cerveza y mirando a Henry directo a sus ojos. "Joe es mi mejor amigo, por Dios, Henry".

El pelinegro sonrió y devolvió la mirada a la ventana, siguió bebiendo. Vito se preguntó qué le detenía. La mayoría de las veces era él el que buscaba las oportunidades y procuraba aprovecharlas.

De pronto, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Henry dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó la botella medio vacía arriba de la mesa, que estaba igual de sucia que el resto de la cocina de Joe.

Vito siguió todas sus acciones con la mirada. Incluso procuró controlar su respiración cuando Henry se acercó a él, posándose justo delante, bloqueándole el paso en caso de que quisiera escapar. Ambos tenían la misma altura, por lo que Henry no le daba inferioridad, pero él era mucho más rudo y mayor que Vito, le gustaba aprovechar esa cualidad. Vito continuó bebiendo mientras le observaba. Henry quitó la botella de sus labios y la dejó en el borde de la ventana. No tenía tiempo para devolverse y dejarla en la mesa.

El silencio en la habitación era profundo, pero el sonido de la lluvia se colaba, dándole un ambiente de relajación. Justo Vito sentía lo contrario. Estaba tensionado y esperaba a que Henry hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, pero deseaba que lo tocara.

Sólo estaba ahí, sonriendo ligeramente y mirándole a los ojos. Vito no podía resistirse. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente, sentía demasiado calor en su interior. Henry tomó a Vito del mentón y le manipuló a su gusto mientras observaba sus rasgos entre la oscuridad y se acercaba a él aún más. Con su pulgar tocó la cicatriz del joven debajo de su mejilla, apenas y parecía una pequeña telaraña en su rostro, pero seguía estando ahí.

Se preguntó cómo se la había hecho, al igual que todas las demás cicatrices en el resto de su cuerpo, pero ya le cuestionaría después. Mientras mantenía su mano en su rostro, Henry pudo sentir como iba aumentando la temperatura de Vito, debido a aquellos ojos oscuros que seguían analizándole tan cerca.

Henry eliminó la distancia entre sus labios e hizo lo que Vito estuvo esperando durante toda la tarde. Le besó con pasión e intensidad, a la vez que bajaba sus manos y recorría su espalda. El menor le correspondió el beso, al probar sus labios reconoció el sabor de la cerveza y el tabaco mezclados. Vito colocó sus manos en el pecho de su compañero, ladeó su cabeza para encontrar una mejor posición de disfrute de sus labios y Henry le agradeció. Los dedos de Henry le provocaron escalofríos cuando recorrieron su espalda con lentitud, haciendo reacción en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Henry lo supo y casi sonrió mientras seguía degustando de sus labios. Siempre caía ante el menor roce.

Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo, seguido de un trueno que hizo eco en todo el edificio, equivaliendo de poderoso al que apagó las luces del vecindario. Henry, por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que el ambiente se volvió más oscuro, las luces de los edificios vecinos volvieron a apagarse.

El mayor se separó de los labios de su compañero, para hablar y también para darse un respiro.

"Creo que Joe tardará más de lo estimado". Sonrió casi maliciosamente.

Vito al principio no entendió lo que significó eso. Poco tiempo tuvo para reparar en que Henry le tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo lanzó hacia la cama de la cocina donde él solía dormir cuando no tenía otro sitio dónde hacerlo. Al caer en el suave cojín, Henry se posó arriba de él. Estaba siendo tan lento que Vito ni siquiera pudo advertir que una de sus rodillas se había situado convenientemente entre sus piernas. Henry reanudó el beso al instante que estuvo acomodado arriba de él.

Estuvo esperando ese momento toda la tarde, aunque pensaba que no habría oportunidad. Daba gracias a la mala infraestructura del edificio de Joe y a la fuerte tormenta que se había presentado esa noche.

Vito se quejó al ser rápidamente sometido por él, pero le excitaba la idea de estar con Henry en contratiempo. En cuanto Joe y el resto de sus vecinos arreglaran la fuente de poder el edificio, él regresaría, pero como no se había enterado que la electricidad se había ido de nuevo en todo el vecindario, el tonto pensaría que habría una forma de reanudarla en su edificio.

Henry le desabotonó la camisa rápidamente, dejando parte de su pecho descubierto. Coló una mano y sintió a Vito removerse debajo de él ante el tacto. La mano de Henry estaba fría debido al frío de la botella de licor. Una vez siendo tocado por él de esa manera, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

Henry comenzó a besar el cuello de su compañero, rápidamente para poder pasar a otra cosa. Vito recogió sus piernas como reacción, la rodilla de Henry estaba haciendo presión en su entrepierna. Escurrió su mano hacia la cintura de Henry e intentó desfajarle la camisa.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose les pasó por alto, pero cuando escucharon la voz de Joe entraron en pánico.

"¡Me rindo!" exclamó Joe entre enojado y decepcionado por su horrible edificio. "¿Dónde están, chicos? Buscaré un par de velas en la cocina para continuar el juego"

Henry y Vito abrieron sus ojos como platos. Rápidamente Henry intentó levantarse, pero le resultó más difícil que tirarse arriba de Vito. El joven se sentó al borde de la cama y se abotonó rápidamente la camisa, pero en la oscuridad y con las prisas le resultó un reto.

"Hey Joe, ¿no pudiste solucionar nada?" Henry contestó a Joe mientras se fajaba nuevamente, Vito seguía tratando torpemente de abotonase la camisa.

Joe entró a la cocina, pero gracias a la oscuridad no pudo ubicarlos rápidamente.

"No. Debería mudarme de esta mierda de edificio" Joe se dirigió directo a una alacena y comenzó a buscar en ella algún par de velas. "¿Qué hicieron mientras no estaba? ¿No me digan que husmearon mis cartas? Par de tramposos"

"No, no, para nada Joe, ¿qué clase de personas crees que somos?" respondió Henry tomando la botella de cerveza y untando el frío vidrio en su frente para disminuir el bochorno del momento. "Solo venimos a buscar un par de cervezas."

"¿Dónde está Vito?" Joe encontró una vela cilíndrica, pequeña y de color celeste, con su encendedor prendió la mecha y alumbró levemente la cocina.

"Aquí, Joe" respondió Vito disimulando su nerviosismo. "Me recosté un poco, creo que me estaba poniendo borracho"

Henry aplaudió la excusa de Vito, no era excelente, pero logró convencer a Joe. Se encaminó a la alacena con Joe y buscó con él más velas.

"Vito, ¿desde cuándo te pones borracho primero que yo? Cuando estés mejor vuelve a la sala. El juego no es el mismo sin ti."

Joe se acercó a Vito, que ya se había levantado y sentía que sudaba como si acabara de correr un maratón, alumbró su cara con la flama de la vela y pasó de largo el color rojo de sus mejillas. Vito miró un instante a Henry, que estaba encendiendo otra vela con su encendedor, mientras él deseaba que Joe alejara la vela de su cara y no notara su bochorno.

"Claro Joe, ya me les uniré…"

Henry salió de la habitación, llevaba una vela en cada mano, Joe golpeó el hombro de Vito.

"Lávate la cara, Vito. La noche apenas comienza"

Vito asintió y estiró los labios en forma de sonrisa. Pensó en tomar su consejo. Joe salió de la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estando solo, Vito pudo escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Sentía tanto calor en todo su cuerpo, y se avergonzó al sentir su entrepierna chocar contra la tela de su pantalón.

Vito se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar la brisa de la violenta lluvia de la tormenta. Por su complexión, sólo pudo sacar la cabeza y parte sus hombros por la ventana, siendo rápidamente empapado por la fría lluvia.

Fue equivalente a dos o tres baldes de agua fría. Cuando sintió que la calentura se le fue casi por completo, Vito regresó la cabeza y empapó el suelo de la cocina de Joe. Vito soltó un suspiro de alivio, a la vez que se retorcía levemente por los chorros de agua fría recorriéndole la espalda.

Sintió envidia por Henry y su habilidad de disimular el bochorno después de los calurosos momentos. Quizá su forma de calmarse había sido exagerada mojándose con agua de lluvia, pero había encontrado el alivio.

En la próxima reunión, pensó, encerrará a Joe en el armario.


End file.
